Earth! Gohan! Both on the Ropes! Hurry and Get Here, Goku!!
is the twenty-third episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is December 13, 2015. Its American air date is June 24, 2017. Summary Bulma is waiting for Piccolo to get up but Trunks and Goten state that Piccolo's ki can no longer be sensed. Everyone is sad of Piccolo's death but Gohan takes it more deeply than everyone else. Frieza is pleased to hear Gohan scream the way he did because that's what he was looking for. Jaco says he warned Bulma that taking on Frieza and his army was too dangerous and wishes that he never looked over Earth again. Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Jaco are waiting for Goku and Vegeta's return to Earth because of desperate needs. In that place, Goku and Vegeta are sparring. Whis is watching them from Beerus' planet while Beerus continues to eat pizza. Beerus is hungry for more pizza but Whis' staff is currently being used for Vegeta and Goku to be in that place as of Beerus' request. Whis finally brings back Goku and Vegeta because Beerus is getting frustrated and wants more pizza, which is currently in Whis' staff. Upon returning his staff, all of the pizza has been eaten because Goku and Vegeta needed to eat or they would've starved and died. Beerus is furious with them so he chases them into the woods. Whis sees on his staff that he's received a message and recognizes Bulma. Her request is taken with consideration by Whis, seeing the expression her face. Both Whis and Beerus are pleased with the parfait she has shown them so Whis contacts her telepathically. Bulma tells Whis that Frieza has come back and she needs Goku and Vegeta. The time it'll take for Whis to get Vegeta and Goku to Earth will be 35 minutes so Goku finds an alternative method. Back on Earth, Ginyu returns to Frieza's side. He requests to kill the rest of the Z-Fighters, so Frieza allowed him to because of the situation. Gohan gets up but he is disappointed in himself for not training to keep up with Goku and Vegeta. Gohan begins to power up but it is unsure that he could damage his body. Goku is trying to use Instant Transmission to get to Earth but he can't sense anybody's ki. When Gohan fully powers up into a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to sense it. Goku holds out his hand for Vegeta to grab hold but Vegeta grabs a hold of his shoulder. Gohan loses all of his power, with leads Frieza to shoot Death Beam at him but to only be flicked away by Goku when he arrives. Frieza is excited to see Goku again. Everyone is pleased to see Goku and Vegeta return. Goku speaks with Gohan to congratulate him for summoning them so Goku could use Instant Transmission. Goku also tells him that he'll wish Piccolo back with the Namekian Dragon Balls. He then instantly teleports Piccolo to the Lookout for Goten and Trunks to explain to Dende what transpired. Goku wonders how Frieza was resurrected and was told by Vegeta that the Dragon Balls have been used. Frieza begins to explain his torturous times in Hell, which has no meaning to Goku. Ginyu decides to take them on, only to be blasted away by Vegeta. He says he only got rid of him because he would've or could've interfered with their match with Frieza. Frieza claims that Vegeta has gotten stronger but he would kill him after he's finished with Goku. However, Vegeta says that he would kill him before Goku would. Frieza then leaves his hover pod to further power up to combat Goku, who has gotten stronger over the last years. Frieza transforms into his final form and in the process, he kills the rest of his army. Goku wishes that he goes first against Frieza because Vegeta has wiped out Ginyu. Frieza is waiting for Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan but Goku says that that power is not needed yet. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta have reached Earth to combat Frieza. *Captain Ginyu (in Tagoma's Body) is killed by Vegeta, making him the final member of the Ginyu Force to be killed by Vegeta. **As a result of Ginyu's death, Tagoma was left trapped in the body of the Namekian Frog that Ginyu once inhabited. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta Appearances Locations *''That Place'' *Beerus' planet *Earth **North City *Earth's Hell (flashback) Transformations *Super Saiyan Site Navigation ca:Episodi 23 (BDS) pt-br:A Terra e Gohan em grande perigo! Venha logo, Son Goku!! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga